This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 281,962 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on May 17, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat Nos. 3,727,357; 4,402,166; 4,429,849; and 3,115,726; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse stabilized fence pole constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are of little value at all to a person who is faced with the chore of installing a string of electrical fence posts, particularly when that individual must accomplish that task by themselves.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among farmers and ranchers having little or not extra help when it becomes necessary to install electrical fencing around a selected piece of land for a self contained apparatus that will position and temporarily restrain a fence pole at a selected location to allow the user to install the fencepost unaided; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.